Overprotective Mother/Willow Apple talks to Yuna
Here is how Cheerilee gets overprotective to Willow Apple in Someone or Sompony to Watch Over Willow Apple. Later, Willow Apple had to hide from her mother's over protection. Cheerilee: Willow Apple? Willow Apple! Willow Apple: My mama's just overreactin' a bit. I'm sure she'll snap out of it. (shocked with her mother appeared) Whoa! Cheerilee: There you are! Is there anything I can get you, Sweetie? Willow Apple: Mama, I know you mean well, but I don't need you watchin' over me! I can take care of things myself! Cheerilee: (laughs) Willow Apple: Look! (getting ready to rake the leaves) Huh? Hey! Who put pillows on this rake? Cheerilee: (chuckles) Oh, I don't know. Maybe someone or somepony who really loves her little filly and doesn't want her to get an owie? (puts a helmet on her) Willow Apple: (growls) Then, Willow Apple tried bucking apples. Willow Apple: Hey, Mama! I can buck apples without your help! (bucks the apples and notice the nets up the branches with the leaves rustling) Huh? Cheerilee: Just to make sure you don't get hurt. Willow Apple: Mama! Stop it! Cheerilee: (puts a helmet on her) I know best for my little sweetie! Willow Apple: (growls) Later, Willow Apple tried carrying the wheel barrel full of apples. Willow Apple: (panting) Cheerilee: (mending the safety wheels under Willow Apple's wheel barrel) Willow Apple: (getting more annoyed) When Willow Apple got inside the house. Willow Apple: Oh, for the love of...Mama! You've gone and baby-proofed everythin'! Cheerilee: That's right, Willow Apple. I'm your mother and I let you down once, but I promise it won't ever happen again. Willow Apple: But really, I'm fine! I can take care of myself. I don't need you watchin' over me! Cheerilee: Aw, that's sweet, Willow Apple. I appreciate you trying to make me feel better, but don't worry. Mommy'll always be here for you. Always! Willow Apple: (growls) Soon, Yuna heard the whole story from Willow Apple about her mother being overprotective. Princess Yuna: And that's it? Willow Apple: Yes. And that's the reason I asked ya to come over quick. Princess Yuna: That explains the crib. Cheerilee: Willow Apple! You need anything? A snack? A hoof massage? Maybe a snack while having a hoof massage? Willow Apple: No thank you! (closes the door) Cheerilee: Okay, Willow Apple. You can count on me being close by if you need anything! Willow Apple: (sighs) You see what I mean? If this keeps up, I'm never gonna be able to do anythin' without my mama hoverin' over me! Princess Yuna: Well, Let's think of a plan. Willow Apple: Hang on a sec! I got it! Princess Yuna: What? Willow Apple: See that souvenir cart that needs deliverin'? I'll sneak out and deliver them! Granny Smith said that they were goin' to some incredibly hard-to-reach town. If I can do it alone, that'll show my mama I don't need somepony watchin' over me! Princess Yuna: Just one problem. Your mother's gonna come back and check on you any minute! Which means you need an escape plan. Ooh, and I got an idea for one! (turns on a snoring tape recorder and puts it under the piles of pillows) See? It'll look just like you're sleeping in bed. That way, I'll hide in the closet waiting for your mother to realize that you don't need her comforting you anymore. Brilliant, huh? Willow Apple: You know what? It is! I got a feelin' this just might work! Princess Yuna: Stop! Your mother's coming! If you're gonna go, we've gotta get you out of here now! Willow Apple opens the window and jumped and landed on a barrel of hey and run off with the cart of souvenir. Yuna turns on the snoring tape recorder and hide in Willow Apple's closets. Cheerilee: (muffled) Everything okay in there, Sweetie? Princess Yuna: (noticing a few training diapers and tries not to laugh) Cheeilee: Huh. I guess you must've been so tired out, you sent Princess Yuna home and went to bed. Then again, you are a delicate flower. (sighs) Sleep tight, Willow Apple. (kisses) I'll check on you again in a bit. (closes the door) Princess Yuna: (sighs) Cheeilee: (opens the door) Just checking in on you again! (closes the door) From time to time, Cheerilee kept opening and closing the door to check on Willow Apple. Cheeilee: Need anythin' now? (opens the door) How 'bout now? (opens the door) Need another blanket? (opens the door) Did I hear a cough? (opens the door) Want a glass of water? Several hours later, Cheerilee checked in Willow Apple's door one last time as Yuna stayed wide awake. Cheerilee: (yawning) Just... checking in on you again. (sighs) Look at you, sleeping so peaceful-like. Here I am, checking up on you every five seconds, and you're totally fine. Maybe you don't need me fussing over you all the time. Princess Yuna: (gasps and muffled) Wow, Willow Apple will be so glad to hear that! Cheerilee: Huh? (opens Willow Apple's closet) Yuna? Princess Yuna: Uh, um, n-no. Cheerilee: (looked under the blanket) A pile of pillows!? But... where's Willow Apple? (searching her daughter's room) She's not here! She could be anywhere! She could be lost, cold, hungry, itchy, stuffed up, needing to go to the bathroom! Princess Yuna: Don't worry, Cheerilee. I know exactly where she is. she's making a souvenir delivery. Cheerilee: What?! No! Didn't she hear how difficult and dangerous it was?! (gasp) I may never see my little filly again! Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225